


Desert Sun

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Post Gung-Ho. Fatigues PWP.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 3





	Desert Sun

He could do this.

Except he'd been trying to bring it up for almost an hour and still hadn't found the words. And it wasn't that he didn't think Danny would be into it, he knew Danny would love the idea. And it wasn't that their sex life lacked variation. Hell, he couldn't even count the number of 'kinky' things he found himself doing with Danny.

The problem was every single one of those 'kinky' things had been Danny's idea. Danny's and not his and he still wasn't certain how to go about asking.

He was hoping Danny would figure it out on his own. Notice Martin staring and maybe clue in. But short of actually getting off the couch and grabbing the dry cleaning bag off the coat rack, he was pretty sure Danny wasn't going to notice. And maybe Danny hadn't even considered it. Maybe he'd simply brought the fatigues home because he didn't feel like making the trek to return them. Or maybe he'd just forgotten and how the hell was Martin suppose to resist the lure of Danny in camouflage?

"You know, I considered joining the army once." And maybe a new tactic was in order.

"You?" Danny questioned, laughing slightly and if it wasn't so adorable Martin would have been offended.

"What? You can't see me in combat gear?" Martin replied, false indignation in his tone.

"Not really," Danny admitted, smirking again and Martin made a point of glancing at the coat rack.

"Cute guys in fatigues, pissing my father off, I probably would have loved it," Martin joked, emphasis on fatigues this time and come on Danny, get with the program.

"You got a thing for guys in uniform?" And there was the light of realization Martin was looking for.

"Maybe." Inched closer and now Danny was glancing at the front hall.

"Martin, Martin, Martin," Danny scolded but there was arousal in his eye.

Touching now and another glance to the hall, felt more than saw Danny's following gaze and Martin was already painfully hard.

"Meet you in the bedroom?" Danny asked, arching an eyebrow and all Martin could do was nod.

Scrambled off the couch, half falling over one another and by the time Martin reached the bedroom he could hear the rustle of fabric. Slid out of his own clothes, debating on whether or not to pull aside the covers. Settled on just the comforter before sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting. And waiting and he knew Danny well enough to know it was for show.

Contemplated starting without Danny but before he had a chance to act Danny was standing in the doorway. Leaning really and looking decidedly good in shades of tan and brown, shirt slight open and where the hell he'd gotten dog tags Martin had no idea. Didn't really care because he was carrying a helmet under his arm and damn.

"Fuck," Martin muttered, earning a smirk and a saunter and oh God, complete with a gun strapped to Danny's leg.

"I'm taking it you approve?" Danny asked, his tone laced with mirth.

Nodding would be good. Hell, anything besides staring, mouth half open and mentally drooling would be good. Not going to happen though so Martin settled on whimpering. Seemed to have the effect he was looking for so he sent up silent thanks, climbing from the bed and meeting Danny half way.

And God he could practically smell the sweat and desert dry cleaning could never remove and he tried to imagine Danny sweltering under a blistering sun. Small flash of anger at Jack for not letting Martin accompany them because seeing this in action would have been the highlight of his week. Hell, year even, but he wasn't going to think about that now because Danny was wearing combat boots.

"Leave them," Martin all but ordered, grasping Danny's wrist and pulling him upright before he had a chance to remove said boots.

"They're dirty, we'll ruin the sheets," Danny commented, hand snaking out to flatten against Martin's chest.

"So we'll buy new sheets," Martin replied, leaning forward and inhaling Danny's scent.

Danny laughed, the sound vibrating though his arm and Martin suppressed a shiver. Inched closer and now he could practically taste Danny. Needed to taste so he leaned in, tongue darting out to lick a stripe down Danny's neck. Over chin, pausing to run his cheek along fresh stubble before finally meeting Danny's lips.

Swallowed Danny's laugh in a clash of teeth and tongues, warmth spreading through him and he wondered if this was how Danny felt in Iraq. So hot he could practically feel his blood boiling in his veins. Breath ragged and torn and suddenly he wanted to open a window, let in the cold New York air.

Settled on pushing Danny back, falling into the cool sheets in a tangle of limbs and Danny's gun was pressing into his thigh. Rubbed against it, getting a groan and hoping the safety was on. Even hotter with the potential danger but it didn't stop him from reaching down and unclasping the straps.

And Danny was right, he could already feel sand from his boots creeping into his skin and for a moment he could imagine they were cloistered away in some tent. Warm night air drifting in through the door and any minute now someone was going to walk in on them. Fumbled at Danny's belt, pressing fingers into hips to still his efforts to help

"All of it," he managed and it didn't make sense but Danny stilled, understanding dilating his pupils before he surged forward, arms wrapping around Martin's neck and pulling him close.

Cargo pants rough against his thighs and he found himself wanting to rub against Danny until it chaffed. Wanted burn marks and scars and so many things he didn't know he was capable of wanting. Needing even and he pressed himself further against Danny, thrusting slightly until he could feel Danny's erection through his pants.

Growled at that, thrusting again before pulling away long enough to fumble with zipper. Danny was obviously bent on playing this game and Martin couldn't suppress a shudder at finding him commando.

"Christ."

Hands shaking now with lust and Martin willed himself not to come while pulling Danny free from his confines. Stroked just hard enough to cause Danny to arch back, eyes closing and a moan slipping past his lips. Did it again, watching Danny shiver beneath him and he was sweating now, panting and Martin used his free hand to cup Danny's balls. Leaned forward to kiss, tasting Danny and dirt and heat and something he couldn't classify.

"Martin," Danny warned and right, they did have to return the outfit.

Pulled away and inched back down the bed, replacing his hand with his mouth and just holding Danny. Feeling the weight on his tongue and sliding his hand further back until he was pressing against Danny's opening.

Swirled his tongue across Danny's tip, waiting for the barely auditable 'please' before finally swallowing his length and blowing him in earnest. Sharp taste of precome on his tongue and Martin resisted the urge to touch himself. Wanted to come inside Danny, come with Danny writhing beneath him and knew he'd never get the chance if he caved to the pressure building between his legs.

Part of him wanted to make Danny wait, drag this out as long as possible. Knew it would be messy and he made a mental note to find a surplus store and get their own fatigues. And maybe some NYPD gear because there was something to be said for variety -it had nothing to do with the handcuffs and batons, really.

And now he was picturing Danny on his stomach, cuffed to the bed and he groaned around Danny's length. Groaned again when Danny finally arching further into his mouth and came down his throat with a shuddering cry. Waited for the last residual drops before pulling away, smirking at Danny before tugging his pants to his knees and flipping him over.

And God, Danny's shirt was clinging to his back; all sticky heat and Martin found himself wanting to taste. Ran a tongue along coarse fabric while fumbling in the nightstand for lube. Thrill of triumph at finding some and he coated his fingers before spreading Danny's cheeks and sliding them inside.

And Danny bucked against him, hot and just a little bit needy and Martin was already sliding his free hand down his cock. Lube slick fingers and he paused to squeeze his base just enough to ease some of the pressure before removing his fingers. Laughed at Danny's whimper, lining them up and sliding inside in one smooth stroke.

Pulled at Danny's hips until he was on his knees, dog tags dangling down and hitting the mattress and Martin would never be able to hear the clinking of metal again without picturing this moment.

And this was still going to be over too soon because Danny was clenching around him. Thrusting back against him and Martin gave up on trying to keep a pace, driving into Danny until the bed was slamming against the wall and he could no longer tell his cries from Danny's.

Thrust once more before coming with a full body shudder, lights flashing behind his eyes and for a moment he thought he might actually pass out. Shuddering subsided and he waited until he could breathe before withdrawing, collapsing on the mattress next to Danny and blinking at the ceiling.

"We're going to need to get this cleaned, again," Danny commented, half breathless and Martin was only vaguely aware of Danny settling next to him.

"Mmm." Was all he could manage although he made a mental note to send the US Army a thank-you letter.

He could feel Danny shifting beside him. Working his way out of the fatigues and a wave of regret ran through him at the thought of never seeing Danny in combat gear again.

"Where'd you get the tags?" he asked, eyes still closed and he sensed Danny smiling.

"Cracker Jack box," Danny replied, metal jingling and Martin knew he was playing with them.

"So we can keep them?" Martin asked, turning onto his side and opening his eyes in time to see Danny sliding his shirt over his head.

"Boots are mine too," Danny replied with a smirk and suddenly Martin wasn't tired.


End file.
